Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instruments and more specifically to the tuning of such instruments. In particular, this invention pertains to the tuning of stringed instruments through visual indications. Additionally, this invention pertains to systems having alignable markings on the surface of strings which provide a visual reference of the proper tuning of a stringed instrument.